


The Problem of Vetra

by fourthage



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: Ryder needs some advice on dating.  Scott is still in a coma.  Thank goodness for SAM.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	The Problem of Vetra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KSilverland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSilverland/gifts).



> Written as part of the Mass Effect Holiday Cheer gift exchange.

Ryder had a problem. She had two meters of a problem. 

“Vetra Nyx is actually two centimeters below that height.”

“I didn’t ask, SAM,” Ryder muttered. “And can you not do that?”

“My apologies. In the past, you welcomed the accurate measurements I provided.” There was a sense of withdrawal, and Ryder knew SAM had gone into passive observation mode. It wouldn’t comment again until she initiated or was in imminent danger. Great. She’d hurt the feelings of the AI in her head.

Ryder rolled on to her back in her bed and closed her eyes. She should have known this would happen. She’d always had a bit of a thing for turians. Scott used to tease her about it all the time when they were teenagers. She wished he was awake to tease her now.

“I am the Pathfinder,” Ryder said out loud. “I am an adult responsible for an entire ship full of people.” Verbal affirmation. Proven to affect the mental state. Definitely the way to go. “I can ask my crush out for a drink.”

She let that sit in the air for a moment and then groaned and covered her eyes. “This is stupid. Why am I being so stupid?”

A shift in her thoughts indicated SAM wished to say something. She sighed. “Go ahead.”

“I was going to suggest talking to a third party. Other than myself,” SAM added. “My additions do not seem to help.”

Ryder thought about that. She couldn’t imagine talking to Cora or Drack about this. Peebee would tell her not to overthink it. Jaal would say to be honest about her feelings. But she didn’t really want to talk to any of them. She wanted…

Ryder sat up. It was selfish and she was opening herself up for a world of teasing, but—“SAM, how much longer are we docked?”

“We depart the Nexus in six standard hours.”

It was enough. Ryder pulled on her shoes and headed out.

* * *

  
“You’re sure he’s recovered enough to do this again?” She wasn’t going to go through with this if it would hurt her brother.

“It will have to be short, and I recommend staying away from emotionally distressing topics this time, but yes. He’s as stable as he can be in his condition.” Dr. Carlyle gave Ryder a half-smile. She thanked him and prepared for SAM to link her node with Scott’s. There was a moment of disorientation as her senses were temporarily in two places at once, then the link settled.

_“Sis? Hope you’ve got some better news this time.”_

“Things are going better,” Ryder said. “Just like you to sleep in and miss the good stuff.”

_“Could have used that good news last time.”_

“I’m sorry, okay? Look, we don’t have a lot of time and I wanted to talk to you.”

Scott didn’t reply for a long moment. Ryder was about to ask SAM if the link was still active, when he said, _“Sorry. I hate not being there. I hate not knowing what’s going on.”_

Ryder reached out and took Scott’s hand, knowing he couldn’t feel it. “I wish you were here too. I mean, awake. You know.” She took a breath. “It’s something personal. What I wanted to talk about.”

 _“Well, I’m not going anywhere.”_ Scott’s voice in her head was wry, and Ryder couldn’t help but grin. _“What’s up?"_

Ryder glanced around. No one seemed to be in earshot, but she lowered her voice anyway. “I might have met someone.” 

_“You… you’re kidding. You’re kidding, right?”_

“Scott—”

_“You pulled me up from my coma to talk about your love life? Seriously?”_

“I don’t have anyone else!” Dr. Carlyle shot her an alarmed look from across the room, and Ryder tried to get her voice under control. “It’s just you. You’re all I’ve got.”

 _“Sorry, sorry.”_ He did sound repentant. _“This coma sucks. The shoe is finally on the other foot and I’m not awake to see it.”_

“Some of us have standards.”

_“And some of us have experience. That is why we’re talking, right? You want advice?”_

“No.” Scott never had never dated for more than a few months. Ryder thought that through again. Those were still dates. “Yes? I was thinking of asking her to get a drink.”

 _“You haven’t even asked her out yet?”_ The monitors on Scott’s machine started beeping and she felt SAM start to disconnect the link.

“Not yet,” she begged.

 _“Just ask her, sis.”_ Scott’s laughing voice floated back through the link as it shut down. _“If you’ve got even half the Ryder charm I do, how could she say no?”_

“Jerk,” Ryder muttered. “I can’t believe you laughed the link closed.” She hadn’t even told him Vetra’s name. Or what she was like. Ryder leaned her head against the monitoring station. Maybe that’s what she’d really wanted. 

“She’s a turian,” she said softly. “You’d get along great. She’s smart and tough – just your type, but I saw her first. She’s always looking out for her little sister. You’d bond over that too. I can’t wait for you to meet her. Even if this doesn’t go anywhere.” Her throat closed at the thought. She’d take Vetra’s friendship if that’s all that was offered, but she hoped…

“Ryder?” Vetra stood awkwardly a few feet away. “Sorry for bothering you here.” She watched as Ryder wiped her eyes and her mandibles went out and back in. “Is he worse?”

“No, he’s the same. I talked to him again.” She dredged up a weak smile.

“That must help. I can’t imagine if that was Sid.” Vetra came a little closer. “I’d want to be here every day to check on her.”

“You’re a good sister.”

“I try.”

“I know. I like that about you.” She tried to say the words lightly, but failed. They hung in the air and she wondered if she could have possibly chosen a worse place to do this. 

Vetra blinked, then smiled slowly. “Thanks, Ryder. That means a lot.” Simple words, but Ryder felt her heart lift. She beamed at Vetra, who seemed to lose whatever she had been about to say.

“So did you need me for something?” Ryder asked.

“Ah, yes.” Vetra looked bemused. “Kesh wants to talk to you before we leave again.”

Back to business then. Ryder found she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to rush this. She wanted to get it right.

Ryder leaned back over her brother. “Thanks for the help, Scott,” she whispered. “Wake up soon, jerk.”

Ryder had a problem, and as she left it was walking by her side.


End file.
